Conventional electronic devices, such as, mobile phones and tablet computers, have touch-screens. Theses touch-screens may in some instances provide a tactile response to a user when the user touches a button or other icon of the touch-screen. This provides the user with confirmation that the button/icon has been selected. However, this tactile response typically vibrates the whole device or areas adjacent to the area selected.
Additionally, cleanliness and ease of cleaning electronic devices used in the medical field is important. Traditional electronic devices used in the medical field may include keyboards and other equipment having separate buttons. Microbes and pathogens can settle and hide between the keys of the keyboard and between buttons of such devices, which can be difficult to clean without disassembling parts of the devices and/or compromising the function of the devices. It is for this reason that flat-like touch screen devices are being used more prevalently in the medical field, since it is easier to clean and sterilize. But, when such touch screen electronic devices used in the medical field are used by a user, it is also important that the user be able to easily confirm that the appropriate function and/or button has been selected. For example, there are situations (for example, when the user needs to visually monitor a patient) in which the user may desire to feel, instead of visualize, that the appropriate function and/or button has been selected. However, as described above, the convention tactile response typically vibrates the whole device or adjacent areas. This can make it difficult, if not impossible, to ensure the appropriate function and/or button was selected as opposed to an adjacent or other function and/or button.